


the tension between me and my roommate is angry, not sexual (right?)

by alfredolover119



Series: fictober 2020 [7]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fictober, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, Roommates, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredolover119/pseuds/alfredolover119
Summary: "What do you want, Barnes?" Linda glanced at her. "Make it quick. I have a horrible hangnail, and I need to focus on that instead of your screeching."Becky glared at her. "I don't care about your hangnail, Linda. Did you invite people to a party at the Barnes-Monroe Household?""Hm. I thought they said, 'Barnes-Monroe Residence,' but…" Linda sighed. "Yes, I did. What about it?"------annoying roommate linda has a crush on becky
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Linda Monroe
Series: fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920028
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	the tension between me and my roommate is angry, not sexual (right?)

**Author's Note:**

> fictober day 7,, very late!! prompt was "yes I did, what about it?"
> 
> enjoy!!

Becky was getting tired of her roommate. She _tried,_ she really did, to understand her and be nice to her. She did that with everyone. The difference was, _most_ people were easy to be nice to, with enough understanding. Linda Monroe was a different breed entirely. She snapped at you when you did nice things. Well, she snapped at Becky when she did _anything._

It was like Linda was out to _prove_ that Becky wasn’t a nice person. She tried to demonize everything she did. When Becky restocked their shared mini-fridge, Linda claimed that she didn’t need Becky to spend money on her, because she had _plenty_ on her own. She refused to use anything that Becky bought.

When Becky offered to help Linda study, Linda said she didn’t _need_ help. She was so smart that she didn’t have to study, and she didn’t like Becky treating her like an idiot. Becky knew for a _fact_ that Linda did study. She had seen her passed out on her desk many times the night before a test. 

It was weird. She didn’t actually know that much about her roommate. Just that she was a _massive…_ You know.

Which was why it was _incredibly_ strange when Jeremiah Hurri asked her after class about her upcoming party.

“I haven’t planned any parties,” she said, continuing to pack up her things.

“Are you sure? Me and Gare got an invite.” Miah looked at her strangely. “I thought it was weird. A _mailed_ invitation for a college dorm party.”

Becky furrowed her eyebrows. “Do you have the invitation with you?”

He rifled through his messenger bag for a second before pulling out a piece of ornate stationary. “See? It says, ‘The Barnes-Monroe Residence.’”

Becky _did,_ in fact, see. Her jaw dropped for a second, closed, then dropped again.

Miah misunderstood her speechlessness. “That’s your girlfriend, right? Linda and Gary hang out, and she’s _always_ talking about you.”

Yet again, her jaw dropped. “I have to go. Do you mind if I keep this?” She waved the invitation.

“Sure. See you on Friday?” 

She didn’t respond. 

Becky went straight back to their dorm. She didn't really have a plan for what she was going to do, but enough was enough. She didn't frequently get angry. People assumed she would be, being a redhead, but she really didn't like being so stereotypical. Right now, though. She didn't know how she felt, but there was probably some anger in there. Somewhere.

Her thoughts were going everywhere. Miah thought Becky and Linda were… dating. It was a very foreign concept. Becky didn't really date. In high school, she had a boyfriend for a minute, but they never really _clicked._ And now, she was too busy to even _think_ about dating. 

Even if she did, Linda was a _woman._ Becky didn't think about her sexuality much, but she was pretty sure she would have figured it out by now if she wasn't straight. Right?

On the other hand, Linda didn't try to hide the fact that she was a lesbian. Becky was Linda's roommate this year because Linda's assigned roommate had requested a new one after finding out about Linda's sexuality. Linda had not taken it well, posting on every social media and protesting outside of the dean's house, among other actions. Becky, personally, couldn't blame her. People could be so rude.

Sexuality aside, it was _Linda._ She made Becky's life miserable in every way she could. Becky could admit that she was… attractive. She wasn't the type of person to insult another woman's appearance, regardless of her personality. But Linda's angular face and beautiful, platinum blonde hair didn't change the fact that she was a horrible person.

And the party! She was hosting a party in their dorm, and she didn't even ask Becky if that was okay. Of course, Becky _would_ have said no. In fact, she had half-a-mind to tell the RA about it anyway. Becky didn't really care if it made her a fuddy-duddy. She didn't want to get in trouble, and she didn't want to have a bunch of passed out underage drunks in her bed. 

Once she got to their room, she slammed the door open. Linda was sitting at her desk filing her nails. She didn't even look up when Becky came in.

"Linda!" Becky shouted.

"What do you want, Barnes?" Linda glanced at her. "Make it quick. I have a _horrible_ hangnail, and I need to focus on that instead of your screeching."

Becky glared at her. "I don't care about your hangnail, Linda. Did you invite people to a party at the _Barnes-Monroe Household?"_

"Hm. I thought they said, 'Barnes-Monroe _Residence,'_ but…" Linda sighed. **"Yes, I did. What about it?"**

Becky was going to scream. "In what way would I be okay with that?"

"You've never said I _couldn't_ host parties here," Linda reasoned.

"I shouldn't have to! It's in the _school rules!"_ Becky let out a harsh laugh. "And, _Barnes-Monroe?_ That's just… not appropriate."

Linda turned to face her suddenly, narrowing her eyes. “And why would that be?” Her voice was colder than usual.

“Well… You’re… You know. Because of that party invite, people might think we’re…” Becky felt her face grow warm. In _anger!_ Nothing else. 

“Spit it out, Barnes.” Linda’s eyes were slits, eyebrows raised in a sort of challenge.

Becky took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “I just meant that…” She contemplated, “I just had someone ask me about the nature of our… relationship. I don’t want rumors going around.”

Linda laughed, but Becky noticed that the tips of her ears were red. “Maybe you shouldn’t do things that make them start rumors, then.”

Becky’s jaw dropped. _“You_ did this, Linda! _Not_ me! You think I _want_ them to think we’re-”

“We’re _what,_ Becky Barnes? Hooking up? Madly in love?” Linda scoffed.

“None of it! I don’t want them to think anything about us!” Becky was not a violent person, but the desire to slap some sense into Linda was overwhelming.

“Who is this mysterious ‘they’ you’re so worried about, anyway?” She was back to filing her nails again.

Becky sighed, deflating. “Jeremiah asked me after class about it just now."

Linda visibly tensed. “You could have just denied it and moved on. You didn’t have to come ruin my relaxing afternoon.”

Becky didn’t respond.

“You _did_ deny it?” Linda’s expression made her seem like a predator hunting prey.

“I… I was in a rush to get out of class,” Becky tried. She knew her entire face must be similar in shade to a tomato right now.

Linda smirked. “In a rush to come here and yell at me about the _rumors…_ ” 

“Well, I-”

“What’s so bad about me that you just can’t _stand_ people thinking we’re together?” Linda paused, putting a finger on her chin in thought. “I’ve got it! Becky Barnes is too good to be gay, isn’t she? That ruins the whole perfect thing you’ve-”

 _“Linda!”_ Becky shouted. “I don’t care that you’re a lesbian. I don’t even care if people think _I’m_ a lesbian, or something. But you! You are _not_ a nice person.”

Linda barked out a harsh laugh. “And you are? Does that make you better than me, just because _you_ think you’re nicer. Or has someone _personally_ placed you above me?"

"I just don't know _why_ you're so mean to me." Becky deflated a little. "I've done everything I can, but you still just… You throw parties in our dorm and sign the invite with my last name and none of it makes _any_ sense."

Linda rolled her eyes, sighing. "Becky, have you ever considered that I don't _want_ you to be nice to me?"

"What? I… Why?" Becky stumbled over her words.

"When _Becky Barnes_ is nice to you, it feels like pity. Especially when it's so obvious that you think you're- you're _better_ than me." 

A crease formed between Becky's eyebrows. She wanted to say that she _didn't_ think she was better than Linda, but… She couldn't. Not honestly. "I didn't mean to make you feel like that."

"You're doing it again right now!" Linda stood up, turning towards Becky. "What will it take to make you just shut your mouth and stop being so _nice_?"

"What? Do you want me to- to be _mean_ to you?" Becky's eyes widened.

Linda laughed. " _Anything_ is better than your… usual attitude."

Becky considered Linda for a moment. She was standing about two feet in front of Becky, and her expression was a little erratic. Becky was close enough to see her dilated pupils. Her face and ears were flushed a deep red color. Despite not having done anything, she was breathing heavily. It hit Becky.

"You _like_ arguing?" Becky said in disbelief.

If possible, Linda's blush darkened even more. She took a step back. "I don't know what you're talking about." Her body language gave her away, though.

Becky smirked and stepped towards Linda, somewhat threateningly. "That's why you're always… _provoking_ me."

"That- That's just _not_ true!" Linda continued backing up.

Becky stepped even closer. "Why me, Linda? Why do you like arguing with _me_ so much?"

Linda's breath hitched as her back hit the wall. Becky stopped, leaving a foot of space between them. Linda's eyes flitted across Becky's face, never landing on any specific feature. Never meeting Becky's eyes.

"Fuck you, Barnes." 

"' _Spit it out.'_ Isn't that what you said, earlier?" Becky crossed her arms in front of her. It struck her at that moment how odd the scene must look. How much she was enjoying the thrill of it all, the tension. 

"You've never seen how you look when you're worked up, have you?" Linda spat, but there was no venom. 

Becky's eyes widened, but she didn't move. "What are you-" 

"You're so fucking pretty, did you know that?" Linda's eyebrows were furrowed, and she was staring at a point past Becky's shoulder.

 _Oh._ Now Becky was blushing. "I- What are you trying to do, Linda?"

"I'm the only one who gets to see you like that. It's the only thing that's _just_ for me. You don't argue with anyone but me. You don't yell at anyone but me. You don't hate anyone but me."

Becky reached her hand out, tilting Linda's chin up. "I don't hate you."

The moment their eyes met, time froze. Green on brown. There was a sharp intake of breath, but Becky couldn't pinpoint who it came from. Maybe it was Linda, maybe it was her. Maybe it was both. Maybe she imagined it. 

Becky didn't even have time to voice her thought ( _Are we about to kiss?)_ before it happened. Linda wrapped her arms around Becky's neck, pulling their faces together. She paused before their lips touched, looking straight into Becky's eyes. Asking for permission.

The fact that Linda did that sealed the deal, and Becky lurched the final inch forward. She braced herself on the wall behind Linda, pinning her there. She didn't _mean_ to kiss her so… _fervently,_ but Linda's lips were _so_ soft. 

They only kissed for a few seconds, but Becky sort of wanted it to last longer. She still had Linda loosely pinned to the wall.

Linda looked up at her, mirth and _something_ glimmering in her eyes. "Does that clear things up for you? Or do you need me to spell it out?"

Becky blushed, but didn't break eye contact. "You might need to spell it out a bit more."

"Ugh." Linda pushed past Becky. "If you're going to be like this, I'm going to have to rethink my offer."

Becky closed one eye playfully. "What offer?"

Linda sighed, sitting back down at her desk. "Really? The one for you to be my girlfriend, obviously."

"I don't think I can let you rethink that one." Becky watched as Linda got her nail file back out.

Linda didn't spare her a glance as she said, "Well, you'd really better let me get rid of this hangnail, then. I have to keep my priorities in order."

Becky recognized the joking tone in Linda's voice, and thought that maybe, just _maybe,_ she could agree to those terms. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading!! comments and kudos feed me so aha!!
> 
> [check me out on tumblr!](whatsshakingbanana.tumblr.com)


End file.
